Nightmare
by ThisIsMyTypeOfCrack
Summary: Its not long after joining the Akatsuki,Sakura has Deidara,Itachi,Naruto&Sasuke all hanging off her every move.After getting caught in her own lies,and dealing with four sexy hormonal,bitchy,& seriously jealous guys after U gets kinda--…FULL SUM. INSIDE
1. Full Summary:

Sakura joins the Akatsuki clan after leaving behind everything and everyone she loved in Konoha including her sexy boyfriend Naruto, but it's not long after joining the Akatsuki that she has Deidara, Itachi, & Sasuke all hanging off her every move (& of course Naruto) and not much longer after that she gets caught up in all her screwed up lies, and dealing with four (sexy) hormonal, bitchy, and seriously jealous guys all after you… can get pretty… well… you know

_Somehow knowing you're in a place all by yourself, where no one knows where you are or who you are, you get the chance to be someone else, and the chance to start all over again. A dream is just that, only a dream. You can wake up at anytime and still see your room, still know that today you're going to hang out with your friends, or you're just going to lie around the house all day doing absolutely nothing. Just knowing you're in a place all by yourself, where no one knows where you are or who you are, you're just outside the reach from others and yet no one can touch you. It's when you can't wake up that turns it into a nightmare_

.


	2. Akatsuki

Becoming part of the Akatsuki:

I was walking along the river side, remembering a few years back when I was thinking about what those Anbus from konoha were talking about. "I guess my old man finally kicked the bucket" I laughed, Tears streaming down my face. I never wanted to leave him. But no matter what happened, those dang kids still bugged me. Cold or not, Hurt or not. Even when Lord-Hokage-Sama, told them to stop they wouldn't and the damn kids "accident" lead to my dad's death. After that I left Konoha, leaving behind my home, my friends, and everything else I knew. I was 15 back then, and didn't know what I was doing. I had been in ninja training ever since grade school and thought I could handle the world on my own. I was wrong. I kept walking until I got to the ending of the river, and I stared out at the ocean feeling the cold and chilly breeze. I was told I can't even go to my own father's funeral because they thought it would be best for me if I didn't. Ha! Where in the hell did they get the idea that I was actually going to follow their rules? I sighed. I remembered thinking to myself after a few months on my own how quiet it was without the annoying Naruto uzumaki around me 24/7 or any of my old friends I loved. It had been a while since I have seen_**anyone**_ in the village. I was thinking about my nephew- Konohamaru. I wonder how that brats doing, I thought smiling to myself. I hadn't heard anyone walking up behind me, but I felt someone watching me. I turned and saw a blonde haired guy with another red haired dude behind him."You're coming with us." They said to me. I glared

"Okay let's just get one thing straight, any other time I wouldn't care about you interrupt my thoughts but hell you don't ever fucking sneak up on me! God, what are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" I told them. The blonde guy looked like I was the one bothering him!

"Just come with us on your own so we don't have to force you to." I started laughing.

"Alright, then tell me why you want me, and where you're planning on taking me." The blonde one gave a slight smile, mainly to himself.

"Were going to Akatsuki HQ - Because Leader-sama said so."

I laughed hard. "You're telling me I am being kidnapped by two geeks in stupid clothing, and being taken to some crappy old guy's place who is probably a pervert?!"

I laughed again. "Okay, Okay so why should I follow you? Seriously, tell me. Give me just one good reason, and I'll go…I waiting."

"…Because you don't have a choice?" The red haired one answered me.

"Alright, screw it. Guess I'm going anyways."I decided to follow them on my own rather than being dragged their completely against my will. It took a few days before we finally reached the place. On the way to the head quarters I learned a little more about the Akatsuki clan than I had already known, like the names of the two guys who picked me up. The blonde one was Deidara and the red haired one was Sasori. I figured out they didn't know why they were sent to pick me up, all they know is that they were. They got a phone call somewhere along the way and Deidara answered it. He was on the phone a while before hitting the end button and looked at Sasori, then at me.

"I hope you like it here… because apparently this is your new home now." He said to me with a slight slowness in his voice. They both watched me for the next few minutes very closely as if they thought I was going to make a run for it.

"You can both chill. I'm not going anywhere. I mean think about it. I have nowhere to go, no one to stay with, and nothing worth fighting giving up…so technically, I don't give a crap." They looked at me like I was crazy.

"You do care, your just asking like you don't care because you don't know how to handle yourself. You lost your dad, yeah boo-hoo, sorry but it's true. Your still forgetting about your friends though, the people who love you, you probably have a boyfriend, or more than just one I'm guessing with a body like that. But hey, if you don't care about any of that, then yeah, you came to the right place." I glared at Deidara.

"I didn't exactly have a choice in coming here or not. So go screw yourself."

"That's fine with me, but I'd rather be screwing you." Deidara gave me a sly smile. We walked about a quarter mile further before we came to a large waterfall. I stopped.

"Yeah?" Sasori asked me when he noticed I had stopped walking.

"No freaking way. Are you kidding me? You guys live here?" I asked them.

"uh-huh." Sasori answered me like I was some little kid. Deidara on the other hand walked closer to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Yeah, it's just beautiful isn't it Sak-u-ra?" he whispered in a low voice next to my ear; making my name roll of the tip of his tongue in the same way you would talk to your lover. I wiggled my way out of his reach and glared at him. "What?" he asked all innocent like. I sighed and walked a head of them.

"So…I guess this is home now…" I turned back to Deidara and Sasori "So, what now?" I asked.

"Now, you meet pein." Sasori said in a dull bored tone. They lead me right into the middle of the lake where the waterfall flowed into and made one quick hand gesture separating the water so that we could pass through.

Next step…meeting this so called person (master/leader dude) Pein, who ever the hell that is.

Great. Just great.

**Okay so it's me here, just wanted to know what you guys thought of my first chapter in my new story. So comment me and me what you think! Thanks, hope you all liked it. **


	3. Bitches

"So…I guess this is home now…?" I turned back to Deidara and Sasori "So, what now?" I asked.

"Now, you meet pein." Sasori said in a dull bored tone. They lead me right into the middle of the lake where the waterfall flowed into and made one quick hand gesture separating the water so that we could pass through.

**Nightmare **

**Chapter 2 ~*~ Bitches**

_As soon as I walked in to the Akatsuki's hide out I started screaming._

"_What the hell?!?" I shouted. "Oh my god!"_

"_What's her problem?" Sasori asked Deidara._

"_The problem is that this place is a freaking mess! There is crap EVERYWHERE!" I started walking around the room picking up shirts and socks that were thrown on the furniture and all over the floor. I dropped the pile I had gathered in a pile in the middle of the room. I started to pick up more clothes from the floor around me and heard Deidara and Sasori talking about me._

"_I have never seen anyone freak out about our mess this bad."_

"_Yeah I know, and I thought __Konan__ freaked out about it, but she got over it after a while."_

"_Do you think __**she**__ will get over it?" he pointed to me._

"_Uh…no. you saw her room at the apartment she was staying in, it was like a damn clean room in a hospital or something."_

_I stopped. "What did you just say?" I asked them turning around._

"_That you're a neat freak?" Sasori asked._

"_Nooo..." I smiled "the part where you said you were in y room." I said grinding my teeth._

"_Oh! That, well you know how it is." Deidara answered me. _

"_Yeah I do actually. So- you went through my stuff, right?"_

"_Yep. That's pretty much what happened. We had to get you some of your clothes, and bathroom stuff, and some of your other personal belongings. You know…you have some pretty interesting stuff hidden in your room. You had a damn switchblade under your pillow. What do you think is going to happen, someone decides to break in and try to murder you in your sleep or something? Oh, but hey, don't worry, we were very mature when collecting your undergarments and such, if you know what I mean." It was Deidara who answered me. _

"_Ah! I am so going to kick your ass!" I growled, knowing exactly what they meant; they went through my underwear and bras like the nasty perverts they were, or at least I know Deidara went through my stuff, I really wasn't sure about whether Sasori did or not._

"_As much as I would like to stand here and watch Deidara gets his ass kicked by a girl, I'm afraid I need to see you Ms. Sakura." We all stopped what we were doing, and turned. There was another guy standing at the far end of the room. He was dressed in the black Akatsuki jacket with red clouds spread out along the fabric in various places. You couldn't really see what he had on underneath the jacket, all you could see was the black t-shirt the covered his fit, slender figure._

"_Follow me." He said before turning and walking back down the corridor that he had entered the room from. I turned and headed to follow him, but not before flicking Deidara off when I noticed him starring at my ass as I was walking, he just laughed and waved good bye to me._

"_Please forgive him; Deidara can be very… immature." The guy in front of me said. _

"_Yeah, I kinda figured that out already." _

"_I'm sorry; I haven't introduced myself to you yet. The names pein, I am the one who sent for you."_

"_Huh. And why exactly __**did**__ you "send" for me?" I asked him as we walked past several doors in the passage way before winding up in an extremely large foyer where stairs lined the walls and headed to a top floor. We continued our walk up the stairs and past more doors until we reached the last door in the hallway. _

"_Because Ms. Sakura… I wished that you would be willing to help us, join us, and work with us. I feel you are one of the few who are worth fighting for, and I will fight to have you. You do understand of course, you have one of two decisions to make. First option, become one of the Akatsuki members. Or option two, become a prisoner to the Akatsuki members. There is no way we can risk the misfortune of you deciding to give away our location. As you can tell Ms. Sakura, we will need an answer as soon as possible." He leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms._

"_Hm. Okay well let's get a few things straight first. Number one, you can stop calling me Ms. Sakura and stick to just Sakura, I appreciate the respect and all but I don't give a crap about all that formal stuff, and if you want to truth, it annoys me. Second, you could have saved your breath on the whole lecture thing, because I already figured all this out a long time ago. Like when Deidara and Sasori showed up to get me. It was pretty obvious. And last but not least, I'm not planning out sneaking out of here, running away screaming and yelling trying to call for help, or running back home to mommy to tell her I was abducted by mean, mean men and then rat out your place. I decided ill stick around and see what happens, it's not like there's anything worth running home to anyways so… where is my room?"_

_Pein smiled at me. "I think we're going to get along just fine." He turned the handle on the door and pushed it open. "Tell me, does this suit you?" _

_I walked in to the room. The place was huge. There was an enormous bed in the middle of the room with a black comforter and blood red sheets, there was a canopy hanging down covering all sides of the bed making it look even more amazing. There was a large couch in one of the corners of the room next to a desk for lounging. A gigantic flat screen TV hung on the wall where you could see it form any spot in the room whether you were in bed, on the couch, at the desk, or just walking around. I continued walking further in to the room where I found the door leading to the king sized bathroom complete with the jet spa bath and shower. There was another door that opened in to the walk in closet already stocked with every single outfit you could ever want in a single lifetime and more. (All in the Akatsuki colors of course.) _

"_Everything is in your correct size I believe." Pein said as he stood in the door way watching me observe everything. _

"_I don't get it. If there is already clothes and everything I need here then why did Deidara need to get my old clothes for me?" I asked looking at him._

"_Uh- well, everything he gathered in the duffel bag in the bottom of the closet." I reached down below me and found the bag he was referring to. I pulled it up and set it on a shelf pulling the draw strings open. I looked inside and saw that the whole thing was filled with all of my sexiest lingerie I owned. I growled under my breath and pein laughed at me. "About that ass kicking thing you were talking about earlier, you will get your chance to attack Deidara when you show up for practice in a few hours. As of now, you will be enduring some very intense and extreme training. If you need me for any reason, and don't take it too personally, but don't come to me, ask someone. Deidara and Sasori are still down stairs and will assist you with anything you need…or you can wait until I see you again at your practice and talk to me then. Well that's about it so…enjoy."_

_**Yep. That's it. I'm working on my third chapter as soon as I can, so I can update faster. Comment me if you have anything you wanna say, have any suggestions, and or any questions you might have so far.**_


	4. New Girl

"_About that ass kicking thing you were talking about earlier, you will get your chance to attack Deidara when you show up for practice in a few hours. As of now, you will be enduring some very intense and extreme training. If you need me for any reason, and don't take it too personally, but don't come to me, ask someone. Deidara and Sasori are still down stairs and will assist you with anything you need…or you can wait until I see you again at your practice and talk to me then. Well that's about it so…enjoy." Pein said before leaving my room._

_**Nightmare **_

_**Chapter 3 ~*~ new girl**_

_Of course Deidara kicked my ass during practice but I also did some pretty good damage to him to. He showed me where I was slipping in my attacks and where I needed to focus on working to correct my simple mistakes. He also showed me how to watch my attackers movements better and to try and figure out what they were planning to do and to block their attacks. When practice was over I just happened to notice how delicately my shirt had been torn open and just so happened to show my black lace bra and another tear in the back of my shirt that exposed my lower back and last but not least, a cut along my leg and showed just my skin. _

_I spent the next few days around the Akatsuki hideout mainly with Deidara, partly because he was really the only one who seemed to not mind me hanging around them or acted annoyed every time I walked in the room. I planned on using Deidara to learn more about the Akatsuki and about the Akatsuki members. I had figured it would take a lot of begging, annoying, and or ass kicking to get anything from him but surprisingly he didn't seem to mind telling all that I wanted to know. There were seven Akatsuki members left now, Deidara of course, pein (pain), Itachi, Konan, Sasori, and Kisame; eight if you count me. _

_Deidara is from the hidden rock and he utilizes mouths on his palms to create exploding art. He left his village behind to work as a terrorist for anti-nationalists. He was then invited into Akatsuki. He lost both his arms in battle, but they were reattached. (Because that's not creepy at all)  
Pein (pain) is from the hidden village of the rain and acts as the leader of the group. He has been adamant that the group can fulfill their desires if they finally possess the bijuu. He also was responsible for summoning the huge statue which holds the spirits of bijuu withdrawn from Jinchuuriki. Pain is also calm and tries to bring order to the group. It is said he's never lost a battle. (Surprise, surprise)  
Itachi is from the hidden leaf village. Itachi fled from his village after murdering everyone in his clan, and joined the Akatsuki. And apparently, Itachi likes his privacy.  
Konan from the hidden village of the rain, (used to be) the lone female member of the group (before I showed up). She works alongside Pein. Konan possesses the ability to disperse her body into paper, which can then fold itself into butterflies for tracking purposes. When she was younger, she, Pein and another orphan were trained by Jiraiya for a short period. He helped them become stronger and able to fend for themselves in the war torn Rain Country.  
Sasori (meaning scorpion) traveled with Deidara from Hidden Rock. He is a legendary puppet master from Hidden Sand who left his village approximately 20 years before. Sasori converted portions of his body into puppet parts, retaining a flesh and blood portion of his original self in a chest container. He used the "hitokugutsu" method to turn people into puppets while still alive, allowing him to use their jutsu even after their "death." (Yup, that's good to know. Never mess with Sasori, or you'll be turned into a puppet.)  
Kisame engaged in murder and rebellion in his home country, fleeing form the Mist he chose to join the Akatsuki. Kisame is partnered with Uchiha Itachi. (Ha ha. Fish face) _

_Deidara also told me about the other members who were apart of the Akatsuki but had died in previous missions and such, like Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and of course the famous (fag) Orochimaru. (Homo, gay ass fuck, who has a thing for younger boys and looks like a chick) _

_Hidan bears a large rope scythe and is the slowest attacker of the group. He hails from Hot Springs village. He and his partner Kakuzu were responsible for acquiring the Two-Tailed Jinchuuriki. Hidan practices an evil god cult religion named Jashin. This religion loves chaos and death, and Hidan himself is near immortal due to the Kinjutsu used on him by Jashin.  
All of Kakuzu's abilities revolved around his unique body structure, which is composed of hundreds of thick dark gray threads woven throughout his flesh called __Earth Grudge Fear__, holding his body together like stitches of a rag-doll. The threads that were a part of his body could be used to repair the bodies of others, he was the one who reattached Deidara's arms for him, although Hidan's inability to die after being dismembered causes him to be Kakuzu's most frequent patient._ _The threads can pierce the flesh and bodies of others, allowing him to remove their organs and integrate them into his own body, thereby extending his life. He most commonly removes hearts in this fashion, keeping a total of five at any one time. The four extra hearts are stored in animal-shaped masks on his back. With five hearts, Kakuzu essentially must be killed a total of five times before he will truly die.  
Zetsu appears Venus-fly trap-like in appearance. His main body is split into two half's, both light and dark. Zetsu merges with the ground to instantly travel to a new location. It has also been noted that Zetsu has the ability to "record" the things he sees.  
In his quest to gain immortality, Orochimaru made a number of modifications to his body, resulting in his natural form taking on the appearance of a giant, white snake composed of many smaller snakes. Theform had the advantages of allowing him to stretch any part of his body to great lengths, regenerate any wound inflicted upon him, and otherwise use the snakes that he is composed of for attack._ _The primary use of the form is with his __Living Corpse Reincarnation__, which allowed him to transfer his soul to another's body and extend his life indefinitely. To use this jutsu, Orochimaru was forced to leave his former body, revealing his true form. Once he has done this, he swallows the new body and transports its current inhabitant to a dimension within himself where he absorbs them, thus allowing him to use their body.(as if that's not so freaking nasty) Orochimaru could only perform this technique once every three years, which is also around the time that his new body begins to reject him and forces him to find a new host. Although he might leave their bodies behind, the souls of those whose bodies he has taken will always remain within Orochimaru's subconscious, which caused some of their traits to affect the choices he makes, even if only slightly._

_Deidara also showed me around the place, giving me the full tour. I wasn't allowed in most of the bedrooms of the other Akatsuki members but he told me who's room was who's. Deidara pushed open a door leading to a room that was halfway down the hall from mine. _

"_Hey loser. Ever heard of knocking?" Sasori was laying on his bed with his I-pod in his ears. _

"_Nope. Why should I anyways?" Deidara asked. _

"_I don't know, I could have just gotten out of the shower and couldn't figure out what to wear, so I decided to "do as the nudists do" (he made quotation marks with his hands) you have no idea man."_

"_Dude, no one, and I mean NO one wants to see your naked albino colored ass!" Deidara laughed and walked into the room, throwing himself down on the bed. I stayed at the door just waiting until Deidara called my name and motioned for me to come in._

"_Hey, new girl. What's up?"_

"_New girl…yeah, I guess that's me now…" I said thinking it over. "not much, I'm just hanging around here bored as hell."_

"_What would you expect? You've been stuck with Deidara all day, you should send more time around me instead" Sasori said laughing. Deidara hit him and the leg and then again in the other shifted real quick and shoved his foot in Deidara's face, rubbing his toes all over his cheeks and nose. Deidara shoved Sasori's foot off him and pulled his ear buds out of his ears. _

"_No F-ing way man! You did NOT just do that!"_

_Deidara grabbed the ear phones and jumped up. Sasori was right after him, tackling Deidara before he could even stand up. (Sasori looked like a cat pouncing on its prey ^_^) Deidara was struggling, trying to keep the head phones from Sasori. Sasori reached up and grabbed Deidara from behind pulling them both down onto the floor. They were both rolling around on the floor laughing and both fighting for the head phones. Deidara looked at me and threw me the head phones._

"_Run damn it! Sakura, run!" he said from underneath Sasori who was now watching me and smiled an evil, mysterious, sly smile. I looked down at the ear phones in my hand, then back at Sasori, then to the ear phones again; and I ran. The second I was out of the door I heard Sasori right after me only a few steps behind mine. I rushed forward trying to stay out of his reach while I pushed myself to run faster. Deidara was behind us both shouting for me to run, and I could hear Sasori's breathing less than a second behind me. I reached the stairs and jumped immediately to the right before Sasori could realize what I had done. Sasori continued to run forward and tripped on the stairs. He continued falling down the stairs until he reached the bottom and rolled to a stop. Deidara was right behind me laughing his ass off. I looked at him likehe was crazy._

"_Oh my god, did I hurt him?!" I asked. I was running down the stairs before I got an answer and knelt beside Sasori. _

"_Are you okay?" I asked._

"_No. I'm not okay because I still don't have my damn ear phones!" he said while trying to reach up and grab them from my hand. I realized he was okay, and he wanted me to think I hurt him so he could get his ear phones. He jumped up and I spun around on my knees before springing up and running. The chase was back on, only this time Deidara was right beside us this time instead of behind us. Deidara reached out for Sasori and grabbed his shirt trying to slow him down. Sasori pushed Deidara's hand away and kept running after me. I was ahead of them now because they were trying to push each other away and messing around. I looked back to see where they were and ran into something in my way. Correction…not something,__ someone__. I turned back around and saw that I had run into Itachi. It was my second time seeing him sence I have been here. The first time was when I first got here and pein was showing me to my room, his door was open and he was pulling a shirt over his head. He saw me looking at him and shut the door with his foot. _

_This time was different. This time I was less than a few inches from him, looking at him eye to eye, smelling his sent that I could only describe as the sexiest smell you could ever imagine. I was stuck there for a minute doing nothing but starring into his eyes that made you feel like you were being shut out, and yet, if you looked hard enough it was as if you were being drawn to him. I stuttered under my breath mumbling sorry and took a step back. (a big step back) Deidara and Sasori were next to me now and looking at Itachi._

"_Yo, Itachi what's up? Looks like you met Sak-u-ra." Deidara said my name in the same slow, sensual tone of his that just let it roll of his tongue and out his mouth. _

"_Yeah, we just happened to __**run**__ into each other." Itachi said. _

"_Literally" I muttered to myself. Itachi heard me and gave me the tiniest hint of a smile. Deidara wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me further away from Itachi, all the while making sure Itachi was watching us. "Come on Sak-u-ra. We're leaving now." He whispered in the small of my neck. Sasori started to walk off and Deidara pulled me along. Itachi gave me a sideways glance from the corner of his eyes until I was completely out of his sight. _

'_He must really like you.' I heard someone whisper to me in a velvety like tone. I looked at Deidara who still had his arm wrapped around my waist. I chose not to argue about his arm around me because it didn't really bother me that much and I knew no matter how many times I try getting out of it, it will just be back again a few minutes later._

"_Huh?" he asked me when he noticed I was looking at him._

"_Nothing, I just- did you say something?" he shook his head no. "Never mind." I said and turned away from Deidara to look behind us to see that Itachi was already gone. I turned back around again so I could see where I was going and make sure not to run into anything this time. _

'_The way he took you away from me, it shows that he is afraid I'm going to try and take you from him' it was the same smooth soft voice I heard a few seconds ago. I smiled to myself when I realized who it was I was hearing, and I laughed out loud. Deidara and Sasori looked at me puzzled as we were heading into the kitchen. I just smiled at them and insisted it was nothing. Deidara had to let me go from his side when we were in the kitchen so we could all get our own food. I got a coke out of the fridge and grabbed one for Sasori, knowing he would want one. I looked up and threw the coke to Sasori who of course caught it in one quick slick move. I grabbed the ice cream out of the freezer and scooped some into a bowel. I put the ice cream back and grabbed the chocolate and caramel syrup from the fridge along with the cherries. I continued with pouring my flavored syrups all over my ice cream while Deidara behind me stealing cherries from the jar and eating them. He attempted to try and show me how he could tie a cherry stem with his tongue but failed miserably I laughed and picked up a cherry stem and tying it in a perfect knot in a matter of seconds and showing it to him. He frowned. _

"_Aren't you supposed to be the one with all the skills at this? Seeing as you're the one with two extra mouths and all." I asked him while I finished making my ice cream Sunday and fishing around in a drawer for a spoon._

"_hey, you may have beat me at this, but I still kicked your ass at practice." He smirked and I hit him in the arm. He faked a hurt face and said ow. _

_After we all gathered our food we headed back to Sasori's room to see what was on TV. When we had gotten back to Sasori's room I remembered I had Sasori's head phones still and reached into my back pocket in my jeans to get them for him but they weren't there. I looked up to see Sasori smiling at me a wicked sly smile. _

"_You pervert." I told him, in disbelief that I hadn't noticed him right behind me, and he obviously had to touch my ass at some point in the process of getting his I pod back._

"_Hey, I still can't believe you didn't notice, I mean seriously! I was right there!" he laughed and dropped himself on the bed putting his ear phones back in his ears. I started to head back to my room when I heard Sasori "night." _

**Hey, sorry to anyone who might be mad at me for bringing people back from the dead and killing other peoples I thought were useless in my story that you think should have been included. (And sorry for bringing up the gay fag Orochimaru and talking about him earlier in the chapter) hope you liked the chapter even though it kinda boring for me when I had to write the beginning, but the bottom half of the chap was fun. Anyways, I'm working on my next chapter as soon as I can, to make the peoples who are actually reading and liking my story happy. Alright, I'm out.**

**OH! And by the way, have you people never heard of actually **_**REVIEWING**_** a chapter? I mean seriously…you people are so lazy. **


	5. Dinner date?

_RECAP:_

"_hey, you may have beat me at this, but I still kicked your ass at practice." He smirked and I hit him in the arm. He faked a hurt face and said ow. _

_After we all gathered our food we headed back to Sasori's room to see what was on TV. When we had gotten back to Sasori's room I remembered I had Sasori's head phones still and reached into my back pocket in my jeans to get them for him but they weren't there. I looked up to see Sasori smiling at me a wicked sly smile. _

"_You pervert." I told him, in disbelief that I hadn't noticed him right behind me, and he obviously had to touch my ass at some point in the process of getting his I pod back._

"_Hey, I still can't believe you didn't notice, I mean seriously! I was right there!" he laughed and dropped himself on the bed putting his ear phones back in his ears. I started to head back to my room when I heard Sasori "night." _

**Nightmare **

**Chapter 4 ~*~ Dinner Date?**

_When I woke up in the morning, I had a slight headache and everything was slightly foggy. I pulled the fluffy comforter over my head and covered my face with the pillow while sliding farther down under the blankets trying to ignore the feeling that it was time to get up. I pulled my legs up to my chest and got all comfy in my little ball. "Now, time to finish that dream I was having…" I thought lazily. _

"_SAK-U-RA!" Deidara came walking through my door and into my room calling my name out loud in a sing songy tone. I grumbled and grabbed a hand full of the comforter and pulled it closer to me and squeezing myself into a tighter ball trying to appear smaller and then hopefully be mistaken for a lump in the blanket and there for, being let alone. But, unfortunately, my plan failed…miserably. The blankets were snatched away in one quick motion and the light was spilling into my eyes. I growled at Deidara and kept my face covered with the pillow. _

"_Cute sakura. Really cute!" Deidara said laughing in a playful tone._

"_No! Go away!" I whined. "What the hell time is it anyways?" I asked._

"_Sakura, it's past twelve, and there for, time to get up."_

"_Like hell it is! Now go away!" I said again and attempted kicking him but I missed._

"_Come on sakura. You can either get up by yourself or make me come in there after you." Deidara said in an completely serious tone, but you could tell there was playfulness to his voice too. I immediately jumped up throwing the remainder of the covers and pillows off of me and on to the floor. I practically fell out of the bed and crawling on the floor to get away from the bed and trying to stand up correctly. Basically, I was one clumsy, stumbling mess. Deidara was laughing at me again and smiled real big when he saw me glaring at him._

"_Nice jammies by the way." Deidara commented while eyeing the flimsy tank top shirt I was wearing and my boy boxers that had hearts all over them in all different colors of the rainbow. I crossed my arms over my chest and he looked back at me again. _

"_So what is it that you wanted from me that you had to wake me up so damn early for?" I asked in a bitter tone. 'I guess you could say that we are so NOT a morning people.' My inner voice spoke to me. "yeah" I agreed with her in my head. _

"_You can't stay in bed forever sakura." he said._

"_So WHY did you wake me up, cause if you only woke me up because your lonely and need someone to play with then I'm gonna kill you." I said starring at him._

"_Is that what you want sakura, you wanna play with me? Cause we can if you want!" Deidara said with a huge grin on his face and I had the urge to slap him, but I kept my self control. _

"_Deidara? Sweetheart, NO, I don't wanna play with you, but I'm sure Sasori is somewhere around here and has some free time to entertain you." I said in a mocking tone._

"_Ouch, that hurt sakura. But seriously, we have practice in a little while and I thought you would want some time to eat and wake up before we do." He sounded thoughtful but I still wanted to do nothing more than to just crawl back into bed and forget the world for another hour or two… maybe three. =] _

"_Fine" I sighed. "Just gimme a minute to get dressed and I'll be right out." I said giving up on the argument on whether or not I could go back to bed._

"_I'll be right outside, waiting for you." He said before exiting the room. I sighed and gave a longing glance towards the gigantic bed just a few feet away from me, taunting me with its all amazing comfyness. I turned my head and looked away so I wouldn't be torturing myself any longer and headed over to the walk in closet. I looked around me and saw rows and rows of clothes, and not to mention all the shoes! The shoes were amazing! I grabbed the closest thing to me out of the section of clothes that were for working out and or, in this case, getting your ass kicked by an extremely hot guy._

_I stepped out of my room and pulled the door shut behind me and sure enough, Deidara was right there waiting for me. He smiled at me and came up behind me as I was walking, wrapping his arms around my waist and falling into step behind me while resting his head in the small of my neck. _

"_What part of, 'I have a boyfriend already don't you understand'?" I asked him as we continued walking._

"_The part where I know you want me and yet you still fight it. That burning desire to be with me that you feel… Well sweetheart, that's called passion." He spoke softly in my ear._

"_Yeah, right. Whatever you say." I said to him, but the truth was, it did feel nice to have someone's arms around me, and someone there to flirt with me and make me feel good about myself, but the whole 'burning desire and passion' was a load of crap. There was no 'burning desire' (I made mental quotation marks around the words) to date Deidara. What I wanted was to see Naruto again, to be able to hold his hand again, hug him again, sit in his lap again, curl up next to him at night, and to kiss him again…_

"_Ready to fight, Sak-u-ra?" Deidara interrupted my train of thought. We entered the training room, which was gigantic. It was the size of an arena if not bigger. This is where we practiced that first time. I was mostly all just plain stone walls with a few exceptions like the giant oak tree that was growing in the middle of the room and weapons and such at the far end of the room. There was one of those double sided mirrors or whatever where someone could stand behind it and observe or watch us._

_I was stretching, preparing for Deidara to kick my ass, but I wasn't going down without one hell of a fight. I glanced at Deidara to make sure he wasn't staring at my ass, and to my surprise, he wasn't. I took one look at Deidara and knew I was doomed, he was using his hands to chew clay and make little paper spider bombs. _

"_You can actually beat him you know?" It was that same sweet voice I had heard the other night speaking to me in my head. _

"_Right. Sure I can." I said mentally replying to him. _

"_I'm serious." Itachi's voice rang through my head loud and clear. His voice reminded me of melting chocolate, so sweet, and so warm. _

"_I seriously doubt it." I thought almost bitterly._

"_Just wait and see. I'll help you, and talk you through strategies and technique." he offered me. _

"_Wait, but how will you know what's going on to help me if you're not her…" I stopped and looked directly at the huge long mirror that covers part of the wall. I smiled and waved to the glass. "Hello Itachi" I thought while still looking at the glass. _

"_Hello, Sak-ura." The way Itachi said my name was even more amazing than when Deidara said my name. the way my name seemed to just fit perfectly into the air and play out on the tip of his tongue as it flicked across his teeth and breathed my name. I was awe struck, and all it took was one simple word. _

_Deidara walked up to me and asked me if I was ready. I turned to face him and nodded. _

'_Come on Sakura, kick his ass! You can do it!'_

_Fighting with Deidara was more adrenaline rushing than anything I had experienced before, and adding to the effect was Itachi walking me through it the whole time; the whole thing had been over whelming and amazing at the same time, it was almost like a natural high for me. _

_I was so focused on the fight with Deidara and trying to contemplate his next attack before he did and preparing for the rush of things to kick back in motion. My mind was set of offense instead of defense and I was ready for more, truth be told – I actually __**wanted**__ more. My heart was racing at intense speeds and sweat was slipping down the lower curve of my neck tickling me and sending a slight shiver through my body. I was hyped and waiting for Deidara to recover from my last attack (which was guided by Itachi's uncanny ability to know one's weaknesses and strengths.) _

_I was so caught up in the moment that it took me a moment to realize that Itachi was talking to me and I wasn't listening to him. _

'_Sak-ura, honey, its over. The fight is over. You did it. You won.' _

"_What?" I asked out loud. _

"_Damn sakura! what the hell was THAT?!" Deidara was standing behind the large oak tree in the middle of the room and peeking out from around it. He looked like a kid stuck in time out and afraid that if he comes out of his room he will be scolded. I couldn't help but laugh and I walked over to him offering out my hand. _

"_Sorry if I hurt you." I said in a mocking tone with a huge grin permanently plastered on my face. _

"_Trust me baby, you didn't hurt me, I was just caught by surprise, that's all. Next time I'll remember not to take it so easy on you." _

"_Uh-huh. Right, why don't you just accept the fact that you got your ass beat by a girl?" I asked while we headed out of the practicing rooms and headed to the stairs. _

"_You just tell yourself whatever you need to, to make you feel better, and if that means lying to yourself, then so be it." Deidara said and I reached over and lightly punched him in the arm. _

_Once we reached our rooms I told Deidara that I was getting in the shower and gonna chill for a while and that I would see him later. He left to do the same and as soon as I was sure he was in his room I ran down the hall to Itachi's room and stopped. before I could even lift my hand to knock on the door it was already opening for me. I looked around but no one was there. _

"_Hello? Itachi, are you in here?" I asked in a meek voice poking my head in the room. _

'_Come find me. I'm in my closet.' Itachi's voice filled my mind. _

_I carefully stepped into the room and looked around. Itachi's room looked similar to mine but there was something completely different from mine, and I couldn't quite figure out what it was. I looked around for the closet and finally found it in the huge room. I finally found Itachi looking at his clothes racks and he had on a suit jacket and multiple ties all dangling from his neck. He turned around and looked at me and I couldn't help but laugh. _

"_I'm glad you're here. Your exactly the person I need to speak with." He turned back to his clothes and grabbed another tie. "okay, which one do you like better?" he was holding up two different ties. One red, and one black. I looked him over for a minute taking in all his different qualities and his appearance. _

"_Okay, so it all comes down to where you're going and for what purpose." I said._

"_Well, I'm going out to dinner tonight with a friend of mine and it's a really classy restaurant in the city."_

"_Uh-huh. So, your taking a date out to dinner and you want to dress to impress so do you know what the girl will be wearing?" _

"_Yes, as a matter of fact, I do, seeing as I'm the one who picked it out and bought it." he said. _

"_Okay and…?" I pressed for the details. _

"_And I think I'll go with the red one. Thank you sak-ura." I almost melted at the way he said my name. _

"_I didn't really do much, but okay, you're welcome. I actually came here so I could thank YOU though, not the other way around." I said._

"_Hn. What for?" he asked turning to look at me with his incredibly amazing eyes. _

"_For helping me during practice today!" I said looking at him like he was crazy for not knowing what I was talking about. _

"_It was my pleasure to help you kick Deidara's ass." He laughed and my heart almost stopped. I told Itachi good-bye and that I would see him later. As soon as I left his room I headed back to mine to get my shower that had now been postponed for too long and the sweat on my body was starting to dry._

_When I walked in my room I wanted so bad to just flop down on my bed and lie there staring at the ceiling and thinking about nothing, but I refused myself the simple luxury and headed straight for the shower in the master bathroom. _

_I slipped out of my clothes and stepped onto the shower. I grabbed the shampoo sitting on the shelf next to me and ran the thick lather through my hair while the room steamed up and the scent of cherry blossoms filling the air. I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair and grabbed the conditioner, doing the same thing I did the first time. When I finally turned off the hot water and stepped out of the shower I felt clean and relaxed. I wrapped my black plushy soft rode around me and let my hair hang down over it. _

_I walked out of the bathroom and continued straight to my bed. I was so ready to throw myself down onto the unbelievable comfort of the soft pillows and warm blankets. There was only one problem with following through on my plan- something was blocking my way. I was starring at a black dress laying on my bed that wasn't there when I went to get my shower. There was a note lying on top of the dress and had my name written across the top in beautiful handwriting. I picked up the letter and unfolded the paper. _

_Sakura-_

_Meet me tonight at 8:00 pm, in the front of the hideout.  
Hope you like the dress.  
Uchiha. _

_I smiled to myself and couldn't help but laugh remembering Itachi standing in the closet being completely covered in clothes. I looked at the dress and then at myself in the mirror and back to the dress again. I sighed and looked longingly at my bed and sighed. So much for that idea, if I was going out to dinner tonight, with Itachi especially, then I needed all the time I could get to get ready and prepared. I glanced at thte clock and realized I had 2 and a half hours before 8. Great. _

_I walked back into the bathroom and grabbed my hair dryer and my hair brush and went to work on the nappy tangled mess that occupied my head. I was glad that I had decided to shave while I was in the shower because it saved me precious time now that I could gladly use while getting ready. After I was done with my hair I reached for my make up bag and began working on the beautification process. I used my cover up and blush first and then worked on my eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow and lip gloss._

_I had all the makeup accessories and clothes to be one of those girly girl preppie chicks that everyone wants to be cause their all jealous of them and at the same time they all hate them. Yeah, I could have been one of the popular girls in my old school but it just wasn't me. I wasn't the type of chick who spends hours each and every day doing nothing but changing their clothes and checking their hair every time they turn around; and yet, the girls were jealous of me because they knew I had the attention of every guy in that school and I didn't need to be fake to look good, it was god himself that gave me that ability. I was more of the type of girl you would see walking around in just a pair of jeans and a tee shirt hanging out with all the guys playing football during lunch break. I would rather be chilling with my friends than be hanging out at some party or club with people I didn't know. (Even if that meant going to the party's and or clubs just to be with my friends, which seemed to happen frequently.) _

_I walked into the other room and pulled out one of my new black bras with lace trimming and matching underwear sets and put them on. The next thing to do was to figure out what shoes I was going to wear with the dress and finish off the outfit. I walked back into my closet and studied the rows of shoes displayed out in front of me. After pulling out a pair of black strappy pair of high heels and walked back over to the bed. I picked up the dress and slipped it on. It took a moment to get the zipper up all the way seeing as I had no help from anyone other than myself and then started to put my shoes on. I was getting a little giddy about tonight's dinner with Itachi and I felt like a young school girl crushing on her teacher or her older brother's friend. _

_It wasn't like I hadn't noticed how low cut the dress was or its slender form; but it wasn't until I actually saw myself in a mirror that I realized just how well the dress dipped low in the front and each and every curve in my figured body was draped with the fabric in a way that was just so…breathtaking. I stood there in the mirror just admiring myself in complete and utter awe that I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Deidara's face appear behind me in the mirror. I spun around and waited for my breathing to return to normal again and my heart rate to go down. Deidara stood their patently waiting and giving me a complete and very -thorough- look over as he watched me. _

"_God! What is It with you and sneaking up on people?" I asked._

"_Well, seeing as I DID knock…" he said going over to my dresser and opening the top drawer where I kept my jewelry and accessories and other such randomness. I sighed._

"_Okay, so now that you're here, what's up?" I asked leaning up against the bed post. _

"_I don't know. You tell me, you're the one who looks like you're doing something tonight." He pulled out a necklace from my drawer and walked over to me. _

"_I'm just going out to dinner." I said in reply to his rude attitude._

"_Ahh, but not just with anyone- your going with the all famous Itachi Uchiha!" Deidara spoke his name as if it was a poison. He came over to me and pulled my hair back off my shoulders and motioned for me to hold it up, and I did. Deidara slipped the necklace around my neck and I could feel the small thin silver chain pressed against my skin and knew it was my mother's necklace, the one thing of hers I got after she died. My mother had worn this necklace everyday without fail, she never took it off, ever. At the end of the chain was a silver cross latched on to it. _

"_I'm sorry Sak-u-ra. I don't mean to sound so unpleasant, I hope I didn't ruin your good mood." Deidara leaned in closer to me and whispered in my hair as he was giving me a hug. " I have never laid eyes on someone who looked so beautiful as you do tonight my dear." And with that, he was gone. He vanished, right then and there._

'_Great, I'm having dinner out tonight with Itachi, I've managed to piss off Deidara even if he didn't exactly say he was mad, I just knew; and let's not forget I still have my boyfriend back home.' I sighed. _

**Ok, so I don't blame you if you don't really like this chapter, I agree it utterly sucked and if you fell asleep reading it, your forgiven. Review if you want to, I hope you do, even if its just to tell me my story sucks. **


End file.
